Lost and Angry
by Crow of the Dark Forest
Summary: This is about Raisa, Vadim's little sister, and her reaction and emotions during the sentence- and her journey afterwords. Vadim and Raisa are both Winter Scars characters- but I got permission to play as Raisa. This is her POV.


_Why did this have to be so damn hard? _I thought, running my hand through my hair roughly, trying to get my mind off of it. _How could this have happened...?_

The sentencing for my brother was today.

Could we even survive the results?

Vadim has problems. I realize that. But you can't go giving him life in some dump. It's not his fault... Why couldn't they just leave him alone?

He's supposed to be in court... but he's not allowed to say anything. I can't get him in more trouble... I can only meet eyes. I _hate_ this!

I wish I could break him out. I really, truly do.

"Raisa."

I looked up, startled. The man 'helping' me fight for Vadim's freedom was watching me carefully. I tensed slightly, watching him carefully.

"Yes?" I made my voice soft... soft enough to make me seem calm... but loud enough so that the courtroom began to quiet.

"Vadim isn't allowed in the courtroom." I kept back my anger. I couldn't let them win by my show of hatred and fury. What the hell did he do to them?

Well... that was a dumb question. But _still_- he's my brother. They could _not_ take him away from me. Ever.

"That's not right." I let my voice rise a little, trying to keep tabs on everything I said or did. I couldn't let them doubt me- or I'd lose my chance to fight for him.

"I know- but they cannot let him testify since he's..."

"Just because he hears voices doesn't mean he can't comprehend what's going on." I hissed. I _loathed_ the way they treated him. He was really, the sweetest person... so loving. Why did everyone have to persecute him?

The man's eyes flickered with fear.

Good.

I was tired of this whole thing. Really. I wanted him let _out_.

I had already testified- and gotten the vote of the people in back. They had saw what had happened to him through me- and had seen the proof. Really- what more was there to say?

"Well... the psychologist doubts his sanity-"

"_So._"

I love my heritage right now. Just enough hissss...

He balked, eyes wide with fear... Yes. I loved my heritage.

"S-S-So... there's no doubt he's either going to the fed's jail... or an asylum-"

I took a deep, calming breath. Vadim was going to _hate_ this.

"Lovely. That's why you're here. To help me _stop_ that." I hissed. He nodded quickly.

"B-But even the best lawyers cannot get out of the inevitable-"

Oh. No.

He did _not_ just say that to my face. But I have to remember... to stay hidden. Dammit them.

Instead- I let him have a taste of fear again. I got in his face, my eyes narrowed.

"The inevitable, huh?"

He was shaking.

The doors opened before I could say anything more. Vadim was being led in.

He looked tired and confused. They'd sedated him- those _bastards._ Handcuffed. What's he gonna do? I really...

I met his eyes.

He dropped his gaze.

I wanted to scream. I felt his emotions...

Why would he want apologize to _me?_

He was in shock, I could tell. I swear if he had one scratch...

The judge walked in. I froze my eyes on the judge as he walked to his seat of Condemnation and Damnation. I bit my lip and sat down, my eyes filled with worry. Crap. I can't let this happened to him... he doesn't deserve this...

"On the case of Vadim Zharov vs. the People..."

I held my breath.

"How does the jury find the defendant?"

My fists clenched. Come _on..._ there had to be some justice in the world...

"We find the defendant, Vadim Zharov-"

_Come on._

"Guilty."

My mouth dropped.

I couldn't move.

Vade's head went down- I saw his shoulders start shaking. He was... Vade... don't cry... I felt my own tears run down my face. Vade...

"The defendant is to spend six consecutive life sentences at Rosemary Asylum."

_Rosemary Asylum??!!_

Did it _have_ to be_ Rosemary??!!_

His head went up- he paled, his eyes wide.

They made him get up roughly, their eyes full of malice.

Rage, fury, and a sense of absolute despair raced through my veins. My nails became claws- scales rose on my hands.

I slammed my fist onto the desk, creating a ripple of sound and earth.

That- was a promise.

A promise of revenge.

I got up from my seat and walked out, tears running down my face. I tried to catch them out the door-

One last glimpse-

But they were gone.

I walked to his house.

I walked inside-

and I felt my knees give out from underneath me.

My senses left my. Darkness.

It's been too long since I last saw my brother. I forget how long. My mind's been a blur since yesterday as I ran my mind over the memories. Most were bad... but they ended up being good memories... because we were together, telling stupid stories and whatnot.

Now I lost him.

I could've done better.

I could've done _something_ to keep him from being sentenced...

At this moment...

I hated myself.

I jumped down from the tree. The forest here was amazing... when I first got here I was amazed.

The trees were huge- their great big red roots growing deep within the earth. Their singing seemed to fill the entire atmosphere... all their murmurings and rumbles. The leaves rustled- each one seemed to have their own unique sound. The undergrowth, the bushes and the grasses and moss were so bright green you'd think there was no canopy of leaves above them. The sky was beautiful, such a pure and honest blue- with a stray cloud wandering across it every now and then.

The forest was by itself in this place- there weren't any villages or towns nearby.

I loved it.

And...

I hated it.

I hated it because I knew how much Vadim would appreciate it. Knew that, hey, maybe we could enjoy it. But no. There was no way. I wasn't powerful enough to break him out... I know he understands.

A bird passed by overhead...

Alarm?

I spun around-

A sharp pain entered my head. I snarled in pain- a surprised grunt at my obvious remaining consciousness. I struck out-

Only to have my arms pinned behind me. I kicked out- only to be held down.

"Good."

Another sharp pain-

And this time I didn't retain the consciousness I so dearly appreciated.

I woke up slowly... only to find that I was wrapped in chains... I twisted my wrists around- struggled with my legs-

All bound.

As to be expected. I hissed in fury, trying to escape. I paused, and remembered something Vade had laughed at before. I rotated my wrists carefully around...

And slipped them free. I smirked in triumph and began to work on my ankles-

I squeaked in pain as someone slapped me across the face.

"Now, now, little serpent." the man who had hit me in the first place was smirking at me. "No trying to get away..." I spat in his face, kicking out with my chains- nailing him in the face. He grunted in pain and grabbed my arms painfully hard.

"Now, now."

There was a long pause I struggled to free my arms, trying to get away from this _disgusting_ piece of _shit._

He brought out a bullwhip.

My eyes widened as I realized something.

I wasn't gonna get out for a looooong time. And neither was Vade.

At least now we were suffering together...

Me for failing him in the first place.


End file.
